Why I Love You
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de la série originale "Why I Love You" : ce que Blaine et Kurt aiment de l'autre.


La série n'est pas de moi mais de Ripple, tous les one-shots postés ici peuvent se retrouver sur son profil (_permalink_ : u/1490917).

Les one-shots de cette série oscillent entre le rating K et le K+, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis le plus fort. Les genres varient également ; j'ai donc choisi ceux qui revenaient le plus dans la série. Quoiqu'il en soit, les rating et genres de chaque OS seront précisés à début de chaque chapitre.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**New Directions**.

_(_permalink_ de l'histoire : s/8113924)  
Rating : K. Genre : friendship.  
Prompt : Blaine aime la relation de Kurt avec les New Directions._

* * *

"_Les__ New Directions!_"

Kurt pouvait se sentir applaudir, mais on aurait dit un robot. Les cris de l'audience ne l'atteignaient pas. Il voyait simplement cet immense trophée être tendu à son ancien Glee club. Il avait été _tellement_ sûr qu'ils gagneraient. Son duo avec Blaine avait été _parfait_.

Mais ses amis de McKinley célébraient à côté de lui, sautant et criant, et il n'arrivait même pas à leur en vouloir. Ils le méritaient. Leurs chansons originales avaient été incroyables. Et aussi égoïste que ça l'était, une partie de lui voulait être avec eux. Il voulait pleurer et rire avec eux, et écrire des chansons originales, et se préparer pour les Nationales à New-York, et même si faire entrainer dans tous les problèmes que son ancien groupe avait toujours eu.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule à Blaine lui montra que son petit ami – et cette simple pensée lui remonta le moral d'un seul coup – était tout autant surpris par le résultat. Mais il haussa les épaules doucement, comme pour dire _Eh bien. Peut-être l'an prochain._ Et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Car il y _aura_ une autre année pour eux. Et pour l'instant, au lieu de passer tout leur temps en répétition avec les Warblers, ils pourraient être ensemble.

Et soudainement perdre n'était plus aussi grave.

La cérémonie se déroula rapidement et le public commença à sortir. Sue fit partir son Glee club, probablement pour aller leur réciter la morale du siècle, et laissa les Warblers et les New Directions seuls sur la scène. Ils étaient sur des côtés opposés, les perdants et les gagnants, et à ce moment Kurt eut peur de voir un immense mur se dresser entre les deux groupes, les deux clubs qui signifiaient tellement pour lui.

Il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas.

"Kurt! Kurt, oh mon dieu ! Tu nous as manqué !"

Il rit tandis que Rachel, Mercedes et Tina se jetaient sur lui. Le reste des New Directions les suivirent de près, l'entrainant avec eux et l'infectant de leur joie. Mon dieu, c'était _si_ bon d'être de nouveau avec eux, même si c'était seulement pour un court instant. Il savait que les Warblers devaient sûrement l'attendre impatiemment, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de ses amis.

"Oh mon dieu, vous avez _tué_ avec ce duo!" s'écria Mercedes. "M. Warbler et toi, vous savez très bien comment faire pleurer une fille!"

"Même _Puck_ avait les larmes aux yeux!" taquina Tina.

"C'est faux!" dénia le garçon, véhément.

"Je voudrais que tu puisses revenir, soupira Rachel. Ta voix pourrait vraiment nous aider.."

Quinn lui frappa doucement la tête."Pas _juste_ ton talent, bien sûr, corrigea-t-elle en roulant des yeux. _Tu_ nous manques."

Et la vision de Kurt se troubla, juste comme ça, et il se mit à renifler et tenter de retenir ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas craquer avec les Warblers _juste à côté_. Surtout avec Blaine qui le fixait avec une expression impossible à décrypter mais qui le faisait sentir comme s'il était un simple livre.

"Sérieusement mec, ajouta Finn en lui frappant l'épaule maladroitement. C'est bon de te voir."

Kurt réussit à récupérer assez de répartie pour répliquer. "Finn, on _vit_ ensemble. Tu m'as vu ce matin!"

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

.

Blaine était supris.

Il savait que Kurt était proche de ses amis des New Directions. Il le _savait_. Pourtant, le voir interagir avec eux le soufflait – le grand sourire aveuglant, la manière dont il riait et plaisantait avec eux alors qu'il venait de perdre la compétition, le manque total de limites. Il n'avait jamais vu Kurt être aussi énergique, beau et _libre_. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à Dalton ; il avait toujours été destiné à sortir du lot, à _briller_, comme maintenant. Il se sentit coupable quand il réalisa que Kurt devrait bientôt repartir avec eux dans le bus des Warblers et donc de nouveau dire au revoir à ses anciens amis.

"Kurt, interrompit Wes, et il semblait désolé." Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué le changement en Kurt. "Je ne veux pas avoir à te presser, mais on doit être revenu sur le campus dans un peu moins de deux heures.."

"Oh oui, désolé, lui sourit Kurt en appuyant la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux dans une tentative d'empêcher ses pleurs." Kurt croisa son regard et Blaine tenta de sourire. Il ne fut pas certain d'avoir réussi.

"Attends Kurt, avant que tu ne partes, coupa leur professeur – M. Schuester si Blaine se souvenait bien. Il y a quelque chose que- que tous les membres des New Directions aimeraient te dire."

Kurt, qui venait d'atteindre Blaine et de prendre sa main, se retourna vers eux.

Rachel avança d'un pas et prit une profonde inspiration. "Kurt, commença-t-elle, je pense que c'est l'exemple parfait du moment où on n'arrive pas à apprécier une chose avant qu'elle ne soit plus là.. tu es _tellement_ doué, et _tellement_ merveilleux, et depuis que tu es parti, il manque quelque chose de crucial dans cette salle de répétition."

Finn fit à son tour un pas pour prendre la parole, poursuivant ce qui devenait un des discours les plus sincères que Blaine ait pu entendre. "Kurt, mec, je ne peux même pas exprimer à quel point je suis désolé. À quel point on l'est _tous_! Tu traversais une période très dur et on ne t'a pas vraiment aidé comme on l'aurait dû.."

La main de Blaine souffrait à cause de la pression qu'exerçait Kurt. À cet instant on aurait dis qu'un souffle pouvait le renverser.

"Sérieusement mec, ajouta Puck, on aurait dû être là pour toi. C'était pas cool de notre part."

Mercedes prit à son tour la parole. "On sait que tu ne peux pas revenir pour l'instant, Kurt. Pas avec-" Elle jeta un regard aux Warblers, et changea avec tact ce qu'elle allait dire. "Pas avant que ça ne change à McKinley. Mais on.. voulait juste te montrer que tu nous manquais, et on souhaite que tu ailles bien. Car qu'importe ce qu'il arrive, on sera toujours une famille. Et tu seras toujours un sur un million."

Et avec un clin d'oeil, elle se recula et Puck commença à chanter avec une voix de fausset exceptionnelle.

_You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh_

Finn changea de place avec lui. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré les larmes sur son visage. Il avait pensé que son demi-frère avait prouvé ses talents lors du mariage de leur parents, quand il avait dansé avec Kurt, mais ça surpassait ce moment.

_Sometimes love can hit you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me_

Ils chantèrent tous le refrain, tirant Kurt vers eux et l'encerclant, pointant vers le ciel et tournant autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute notion d'espace.

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

Les Warblers – Blaine inclus – ajoutèrent un petit fond a cappella. Kurt se laissa aller, ses amis le faisant tourner, s'amusant à flirter avec lui, le choyant tandis qu'il riait et pleurait. Blaine n'avait jamais vu de larmes plus belles.

Et quand la chanson se finit, Blaine ne put qu'applaudir et sourire avec le reste des Warblers pendant que les New Directions entrainaient Kurt dans une dernière embrasse.

"Tu vas nous manquer !"

"Envois-moi des messages!"

"Appelle-nous!"

"Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas!"

"On se voit plus tard, mec."

Finalement, Kurt retourna vers Blaine, leurs mains se rejoignant automatiquement tandis qu'ils quittaient la scène. Les Warblers eurent assez de tact pour ne pas faire de commentaires, ce qui était une bonne décision vu que le brun avait toujours du mal à arrêter ses pleurs.

"Je suis désolé, rigola-t-il en reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche. Je suis dans un sale état."

"Hey, tu as le droit d'être émotif, lui assura Blaine doucement, s'approchant pour embrasser une larme qui se trouvait sur la joue de Kurt. Ils-.. Ils te manquent. C'est compréhensible. À McKinley, avec eux.. c'est _là-bas_ que ton coeur se trouve."

Kurt se tendit. "Je- Je veux dire, j'aime les Warblers, et _toi_-! Je ne pouvais- je ne voulais pas dire-"

Blaine gloussa. "Détends-toi, Kurt. Je comprend. Je ne suis pas offensé. La relation que tu as avec eux.. c'est quelque chose de remarquable. Vous êtes comme une seule grande famille."

Kurt rit, et finalement ses larmes semblèrent s'arrêter. "C'est assez ça. Une seule grande famille pleine d'histoires et d'inceste."

Blaine sourit. Il lâcha sa main et à la place, passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage quand il réalisa qu'il _pouvait_ le faire maintenant. Ils pouvaient désormais se tenir la main et se câliner, et même _s'embrasser_ sans que plus personne ne fasse de sous-entendus ou les pousse l'un vers l'autre. Et vraiment, en y repensant, le fait que ça lui ait pris _aussi_ longtemps pour comprendre ses sentiments envers Kurt était surprenant, si on ajoutait tous les commentaires subtiles-mais-pas-trop que les autres Warblers lui avaient balancés. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour les doubles-sens et les sourires narquois, juste parce qu'ils l'avaient compris avant lui.

Il savait que les New Directions auraient toujours une place à part dans le coeur de Kurt, et que, si c'était possible, il retournerait à McKinley en un clin d'oeil. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Après tout, il aimait ce côté de lui.


End file.
